Brightside Outtakes
by guttacritic
Summary: The chapters and epilouge's Tyson so thoughtfully destroyed. Hope this adds more to the story :D
1. The Nightmare

**The Nightmare- Outtake 1**

Ali's POV (:D)

_The room was familiar. It was the Magic Room. The one that Mom painted in. The walls were covered in black sketches and bursts of color here and there. On the ceiling was a portrait of my dad, looking serious, but even when he was in his 'pose mode' you could see the glint of mischief in his eye. Mom had captured it perfectly._

_I felt scared, suddenly. Something was wrong. The Magic Room had been teared to pieces and stuffed in forgotten trunks. The Magic had been buried in a cold coffin years ago._

_"Mom?" I called. "Mom, where are you?"_

_I ran towards the door. It was locked. I pulled against the doorknob harder, but an electric shock ran up my arm. "Mom!" I screamed. "Mom, come back!"_

_The Magic Room disapeared. I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see my hand, I couldn't hear my own breath._

_The silence did not last. _

_Bombs echoed around in my head, screams filled the air, a woman tried to calm everyone down._

_Sobs throbbed, in harmony with my own._

_Mom's shrieks and convulsions sounded as loud as if she was right next to me. _

_"She's having a seizure!" "Someone call a doctor!" "What do we do!"_

_"Mom!" I cried. "Someone help her! Help her!"_

_"Ali!" She screamed. "Ali!"_

"Ali!"

I woke up with a jolt, tears pouring down my cheeks. "W-what?"

I was in Paul's hot arms. He looked down at me, worried. "I couldn't wake you up." he was trying to sound calm, but his eyes were wild.

I was still gasping. I tried to shake off the dream, but I heard my mother's voice over and over again.

"What can I do?" Paul practically begged. "What do you need?"

It was his panic that brought me down to Earth and out of the nightmares. I gave a breathy laugh. "Wow. I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have eaten popcorn before bed. They give me the strangest dreams."

"What did you dream?" Paul murmured.

I opened my mouth to speak, it would be good to let it out, but a memory stopped me.

_"What is it hunnybun?" Dad asked, worried. He had woken me up after he heard my screams._

_"I want Mom!" I cried. "I had a nightmare. Nobody helped her, Daddy!"_

_Dad froze and turned away from me. "It was just a dream." He abruptly stood up and went back to his room. "I'll protect you kiddo," He said in a hushed voice before darting away._

_I waited for him to come back. When he didn't, I crawled out of bed and peeked into his bedroom._

_He was holding her picture and crying, tears slipping down his nose. "I have to protect her, Anne," he told my mother. "But who's gonna protect me while you're gone?"_

_"I will, Dad," I whispered, my heart beating loudly with shame. I was just complaining. I would be alright._

I grinned. "A banana was trying to get in your pants."

Paul frowned, taken aback. "But... you were crying... and calling-"

I shrugged. "Probably from laughter."

He sighed. "Don't worry me like that."

"I won't."

"I love you. Try to go back to sleep. Whatever you really dreamed about..." he gave me a mock stern look. "It was just a dream. I'm here."

I nodded and buried my head in my pillow. It was hard to breath, but it also muffled my cries. "I love you, too."

* * *

**This was kind of my darker side of Ali that I thought never slipped through during the story. She couldn't be happy and bubbly all the time. Sometimes it was an act, and hopefully this shows you why.**

**On a lighter note, the next outtake will be... lighter!**


	2. The First Kiss

**The First Kiss- Outtake 2**

Paul's POV

I was a 20 year old man, goddamit! I was tough. I was strong and mature and badass. I was a freaking _werewolf._ I kissed plenty of girls before! I was hot, dammit!

Um... You know what, that sounded completely arrogant, so just disregard it.

I decided to play it cool.

We had been dating for a week or two. If I didn't make a move, she would probably figure I was gay.

I did the most stupidest thing I had ever done before I went to Ali's house. I asked the pack for advice.

Emrby frowned, pondering my awkward question. "Well, you kind of... have to grab her face and then _tilt..._"

"To the right. I think you're both supposed to go to the right," Seth piped in.

Quil nodded. "Yeah, totally. But it has to be softer at first. Don't jam your tounge down her throat."

Embry grinned. "He's speaking from experiance. Claire got really freaked out when 'Uncle Quil' tried to-"

"I DID _NOT! _SHE'S 4 YEARS OLD FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

I groaned. "Assholes, I know _how_ to kiss... just... how do I imprint kiss?"

Seth quriked his head to the side in confusion. "What's the difference?"

"Well... Ali's not some bimbo..."

Embry's face brightened. "Hold on Paul! I'll be right back! C'mon, Seth..."

Why didn't I ask Jared or Sam? Why the little pups? That's what you're thinking, right? Well, would you rather confess your dorkiness to dorks or semi-cool people that know how to imprint kiss? Yeah, you see my dilema. With these losers, I knew I would be able to crush them if they ever repeated my concerns to anyone.

Ali was different. I didn't want to rush through it because... girls want first kisses to be special, right?

"Hey, Paul," Quil said. "Did Ali kiss anyone before?"

I froze. "What?"

He nodded, oblivious to my reaction. "Yeah, sure she has. That guy Kenny from the band and her used to be close... and that new guy... what was his name..."

"Cal," I muttered.

He snapped. "Yeah! They dated, right... Woah, Paul! What the hell are you doing to my kitchen table! Dude!"

I looked down and took my hand away, sheepishly. I left finger dents along the polished wood. "Woops."

But Quil wasn't focusing on me anymore. He was staring behind me, his jaw dropped.

"Hello, boys," A deep voice drawled.

I turned slowly around and felt my eyes bulge out of their sockets in shock.

There stood an extremely uncomfortable looking Seth, wearing a sequin dress and a dirty blonde wig. The dress was short, and unfortunately Seth's hairy legs didn't compliment the outfit much.

Quil fell onto the floor rolling with laughter.

Seth stalked over to me and sat down across. "I heard ya wanted to talk to me..." He glanced at Embry who gave him a _do-it!_ look. "Sexy?"

"What the hell are you doing, Seth?" I said, no emotion in my voice.

"That's _Ali, _Paul," Emby said, rolling his eyes. "Don't you know your own girlfriend?"

"No."

"Aw, just try it! It'll help you practice! It's not like you have to kiss him or anything! Just talk and set up the moment!"

Seth leaned forward, his "breasts" which were some sort of gigantic melons, hung out of the dress. I wonder where they got it from, anyway. "So, how've you been? I haven't seen you in a while." He stroked my jaw and tried to get closer.

"Woah!" I yelled, falling off of the chair onto the floor.

Embry and Quil roared with laughter. Quil darted out of the room to get his camera.

"Dammit.." I muttered, kicking Seth's chair, so hard that the leg snapped. Seth tumbled down and landed...

right on top of me.

I swore and tried to push him off, but the melons got in my face and it was hard to breath. Sequins are _really_ scratchy...

I heard a gasp that didn't belong to Embry or Seth (if Seth gasped I would be really freaked out...).

I pushed the melons down and peered up at...

"Oh, shit."

Ali gaped at me, her eyes darting to Seth, and then back to my hand which happened to be resting on the melon. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red. "Oh. My. God."

"What was that, kiddo?" Bono asked, coming in after her.

He paused and looked at our position. I was still frozen. "Well," he said, pleasantly. "This is disturbing... but Seth, red is definitely your color."

Seth blushed. "You think?"

I growled and pushed him off of me, hastily standing as far away from the idiot as possible. "This isn't what it looks like! Seriously!"

Ali's eyes were as wide as those moon pies we used to eat in elementary school. She made a gurgling sound that I took as _Then what the hell was it?_!

"He was helping me!" I said, quickly.

"With _what?_" Bono asked. Kinky thoughts flew through his perverted mind. "Jesus!"

"No!" I yelled.

"We were pretending Seth was Ali," Embry chimed in.

"Yeah, 'cause Paul was nervous 'bout kissing her!" Seth said, brightly. Embry punched him in his personal area... actually it couldn't be all that personal while he was wearing a dress.

I blushed horribly as Bono started to laugh.

I collapsed onto the floor and groaned, closing my eyes in horror.

Never again.

I felt cool lips against mine and my eyes flew open to see Ali sitting next to me, grinning. "You are such an idiot," she laughed.

I grinned as well and kissed her again, getting lost in the feeling of us just being right. Not like any girls I used to kiss. Just Ali. I didn't think about which way to tilt my head or if I remembered to brush my teeth that morning. All I knew is that I wanted to be with her forever.

"Did you get the picture?" Embry whispered.

"Yup."


End file.
